The present invention is directed generally to small size connectors and to shielded housings that enclose such connectors, and more particularly toward plug connectors that are received within such housings and which mate with such small size connectors.
High speed data transfer systems require electrical connectors in which the electrical impedance can be controlled in order to maintain the required data transfer rate of the electrical system. Low profile connectors, such as those used in SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) and SFP-like applications are desired in electronic devices in which space is a premium. With smaller spaces and sizes, it is difficult to ensure that the shielded housings are large enough to provide an opposing mating connector of the plug type that secures engages the shield housing surrounding the circuit board connector.
The present invention is therefore directed to an improved plug connector for use with SFP connectors of reduced size that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings and which provides a means for latching the plug connector to a shielded housing associated with and encompassing the SFP connector.